The Coffee Memory
by Bluremi
Summary: Sekaleng kopi mempunyai banyak rasa. Ino kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya dan mengenang kembali perasaannya melalui sekaleng kopi. Akankah ia bertemu kembali dengan kenangannya? For GWE 2012 Theme Coffee.


**The Coffee Memory**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

For GWE (Golden Week Events) 2012

Warning : AU, OOC, OC,Typo

Happy reading!

**OoOoO**

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi saat sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman kota. Gadis itu tampak kerepotan membawa kantong yang penuh dengan barang yang baru saja dibelinya. Matanya mencari-cari tempat di mana ia bisa melepas lelah sejenak setelah tadi berbelanja.

"Ah! Sepertinya bangku di bawah pohon akasia itu kosong." Gadis itu segera melangkah menuju tempat yang sudah diincarnya.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon, dengan hati-hati gadis itu meletakan kantong belanjanya di bangku taman sebelum ia menduduki bangku tersebut. Saat itu suasana di dalam taman cukup sepi, dilihatnya ada beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dirinya dan didapatinya sepasang anak muda yang sedang asyik memadu kasih di pinggir kolam.

"Sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang masih belum memiliki pasangan." Ia bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil. Masih jelas di ingatannya ekspresi kaget dari teman-temannya saat ia kembali lagi ke kota ini seminggu yang lalu.

**OoOoO**

"_Ino! Ino! Kami di sini!" Ino menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat teman-teman lamanya berkumpul di bandara untuk menyambutnya._

"_Ino-chan~ bagaimana kabarmu selama ini."_

"_Ino, kau semakin cantik."_

"_Ino, kenapa kau datang sendiri saja?"_

"_Hei. Hei. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari kalian kalau kalian sama sekali tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berbicara." Ino berkata sambil tertawa riang, ia sungguh senang dapat kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya ini. _

_Sambil menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan teman-temannya Ino memperhatikan mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih menjadi murid SMA. Sebagian besar temannya sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Walaupun ada beberapa yang masih lajang, di antara teman perempuannya hanya ia dan sahabat baiknya yang berambut pink ini yang belum berkeluarga, sementara teman-teman lelakinya cukup banyak yang masih betah menikmati hidup sendiri._

'_Hhh... tapi kan Sakura sebulan lagi akan menikah, berarti hanya aku sendiri saja yang masih lajang.' Ino hanya tersenyum kecil saat hal itu terlintas di benaknya. Sebenarnya dengan wajah cantik dan sifat ramah yang dimilikinya ia bisa mendapatkan banyak lelaki untuk dijadikan teman hidup, tetapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa membuatnya yakin untuk menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga._

'_Apa karena aku hanya mengharapkan orang itu untuk menjadi suamiku nantinya?' _

**OoOoO**

Ino sedang mengaduk-aduk kantong belanjaannya ketika didengarnya suara tangis yang sepertinya berasal dari seorang gadis kecil. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan dilihatnya sumber suara tangisan tadi sedang dihibur oleh seorang anak lelaki yang nampak seumuran dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Chie~ berhentilah menangis, aku akan membantumu mencari pinmu yang hilang itu."

"T-tapi Hiro-_kun_..."

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan kembali menelusuri jalan yang tadi kita lalui siapa tahu kau menjatuhkannya di sana." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari gadis kecil yang bernama Chie itu, anak lelaki yang dipanggil Hiro itu segera berlari ke arah yang ia lalui tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian Hiro kembali lagi sambil berlari-lari dan tangannya memegang sebuah benda yang sepertinya pin milik gadis itu. "Chie! Chie! Lihat kan aku berhasil menemukannya. Kau menjatuhkannya di dekat keran air, sudah kubilang kau harus selalu memperhatikan barang-barang bawaanmu, kau ini ceroboh sekali." Hiro mengomel sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal karena berlari-lari.

"Aaa! Hiro-_kun_~ terima kasih~" Chie berkata sambil tersenyum manis dan hal ini membuat pipi Hiro merona karenanya.

"Aaa! Manisnya mereka berdua." Ino tertawa geli melihat anak-anak tersebut, tangannya masih sibuk mencari-cari dalam kantong belanjaan. "Ah, ini dia~" Ino menarik keluar sekaleng kopi yang tadi dibelinya. Ino membuka dan menuangkan isi kaleng itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan ia teringat kembali saat pertama kali meminum kopi kalengan dan bertemu dengan orang yang sampai sekarang tetap menjadi pangeran impiannya.

**OoOoO**

"_Hei! Bukankah kau anak baru itu ya?" Teriak Ino pada seorang anak lelaki yang berambut unik itu._

"_..."_

"_Jangan diam saja di situ, cepat sini bereskan ranting-ranting ini dan tumpuk menjadi kayu bakar, sesudah itu tolong kau ambil air dan tolong kau segera kesini jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kataku." Emosi Ino meninggi saat dilihatnya anak berambut aneh itu tidak segera melaksanakan perintahnya dan malah sibuk memandang keadaan di sekelilingnya._

"_Argghh! Kau ini!" Karena tidak sabar dengan kecuekan yang ditunjukkan oleh anak aneh itu Ino berinisiatif menggunakan caranya sendiri agar anak itu mau menuruti perintahnya. Cara ini selalu berhasil digunakan kepada teman-teman lelakinya. Ino kemudian maju ke depan anak itu dan menarik daun telinga anak itu lalu menyeretnya._

"_Kau! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Kau ini mau membuat daun telingaku ini lepas ya! Argggh! Sakit sekali!" Tetapi segala sumpah serapah yang diucapkan anak berambut aneh itu tidak membuat Ino melepaskan tangannya dari telinga anak yang malang tersebut dan tentu saja berhasil membuat anak itu menuruti perintahnya seharian._

_Malam tiba dan acara api unggun sudah dimulai, semuanya tampak riang menikmati api unggun tersebut kecuali seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang kelihatannya sangat mengantuk. _

"_Hoamm... aku mengantuk sekali tapi aku tidak boleh tertidur karena aku harus mengawasi adik-adik kelas itu." Ino mengucak-ucak matanya, tampak jelas sekali kelelahan di wajah yang biasanya selalu tampak ceria dan bersemangat. Tanpa dapat ditahan matanya terpejam dan ia mulai masuk ke dalam alam mimpi._

_Dalam mimpinya Ino sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah padang bunga saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sensasi dingin yang menyentuh pipinya. Ino tersentak dan refleks memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin._

"_Hah! Akhirnya kau bangun juga putri tidur." Suara sinis langsung menyapa telinganya dan Ino mengenali pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah anak yang berambut aneh itu. Ino menatap anak itu dengan pandangan marah, tapi tampaknya anak itu tidak terpengaruh dan masih asyik memandang api unggun di depannya._

"_K-kau..."_

"_Minumlah ini, kau akan mampu terjaga sepanjang malam." Anak itu berkata sambil melemparkan kaleng ke arah Ino dan kemudian ia beranjak menjauh dari Ino dan menghilang di balik deretan tenda._

"_Kopi kaleng? Hmm ternyata dia cukup baik juga, terima kasih Sasuke." _

**OoOoO**

Ino terus melamun, ia mengakui sejak saat itu ia menjadi lebih akrab dengan Sasuke. Dilihatnya sisi lain Sasuke yang ternyata berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang. Dan ia mulai menyukai kopi terutama yang kalengan karena Sasuke dan kopi kalengan adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Hei! Ternyata selama sepuluh tahun ini kau tidak berubah masih sering tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri." Ino merasakan suara dan sentuhan dingin yang familiar di pipinya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Ino."

"S-sasuke?"

**THE END**

Maaf kalau ceritanya rada gaje XD, terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D


End file.
